Thoughts and Questions
by Wraven
Summary: I was at camp last week waiting for evening chapel to start, when I realized how much I think about different things. So I wrote this poem to share some of the things I thing about with others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the first poem that I have written that's actually pretty good, since I'm horrible at poetry. :p

But any way, I was at camp this week waiting for the evening service to start and I realized how much I think about things. So I just got my pen out and started writing.

I hope you enjoy reading it and I hope this will encourage any and all Christians on this site.

PS. Pleas review and tell me if you liked it or didn't.

**When I think about all the things in life,**

**I ask, "Why we go through so much strife?"**

**When I think of how God provides for our needs,**

**I ask, "Why do we ask for more through pleas?"**

**When I think of the trees, the flowers, and bees,**

**I ask, "What do we need more than these?"**

**When I think of what Christ did for us,**

**I ask, "If that's so, then why fuss?"**

**God gives and he takes away.**

**If we really need something we pray.**

**When I think of how the Lord helps us through life,**

**I ask myself, "What have I done for Christ?"**


	2. Chapter 2

A dedication to my mom.

This is a poem that was written by my mom before her death on February 15, 2006. (five days before my 8th birthday)

**God Is In Control **

**As the dark clouds hover so low,**

**Just remember God is in control.**

**As the unwanted pain grows,**

**Just remember God is in control**

**As you wonder how long it will last,**

**Just remember God is in control.**

**If you're praying that this will pass,**

**Just remember God is in control.**

**As the reality creeps upon you,**

**Just remember God is in control.**

**You have the love and prayers of your friends,**

**But most important God is in control.**


	3. Chapter 3

A dedication to my mom.

This was another Poem that she wrote.

**Through my love Ye Shall Be Saved**

**As the crowds begin to taunt and tease**

**As the word begin to unwind their anger**

**My heart suddenly stops in a moments fear**

**But as I think deeply through the story I'm about to give; this picture comes to mind.**

**I see Jesus standing tall and strait**

**A sermon He is about to give will turn the audience to an uproar**

**And as He spake two men appear one of faith and one of hate**

**And to these men spake He the same words, "Through my love ye shall be saved."**

**Then as I came back to reality all my fears disappeared.**

**And these words I spake, "Through Jesus' love ye can be saved."**

**That might while kneeling by my bed,**

** I thanked my God for his love where by I was saved.**


	4. Chapter 4

A dedication to my mom.

This was another Poem that she wrote.

**A Tent**

**I watch as the palm leaves wave in the wind,**

**Under them the flowers are newly painted;**

**Where the grass is beginning to bend,**

**It looks as if the sun never fainted;**

**God gave us these so we would never forget,**

**That His pure love covers us like a tent.**

**Each day I stare at the flag of glory,**

**With my mind rushing forth as scenes in a story;**

**I listen to the birds singing toward heaven,**

**As I think of Elijah being fed by a raven;**

**God gave us these so we would never forget,**

**That His pure love covers us like a tent.**

**Then a little further down the road I walk,**

**And look over the white seas of thunder;**

**The perfect display of blue chalk,**

**Even the sky above could never tear asunder;**

**God gave us these so we would never forget,**

**That His pure love covers us like a tent.**

**A little bit further arises strong mountains,**

**Its trees giving shelter to the one needing rest;**

**The water drops in great boisterous fountains,**

**That sings the wild life to a peaceful rest;**

**God gave us these so we would never forget,**

**That His pure love covers us like a tent.**

**Know we nave walked this whole world through,**

**We believe the scenes are to good to be true;**

**Can you imagine a God who cares,**

**That He even provides for the small affairs;**

**God gave us these so we would never forget, **

**That His pure love covers us like a tent.**


	5. Chapter 5

A dedication to people that stood up for the Lord and for those that still stand for Him.

A poem written by my mother.

**Troubles**

**What is the trouble with you friend,**

**Does the world look upon you with such disbelief;**

**Has your neighbor turned into your fiend, **

**When your family looks at you do they grief.**

**Does your life seem so dismay,**

**Or have you looked within your soul today.**

**This my friend should have let you know,**

**That you are on the Lord's shelf for show.**

**So hold your head high without a frown,**

**For some day we shall receive a golden crown.**


	6. Chapter 6

A poem written by my mother.

**My Treasure**

**Who shall have my soul this day,**

**Twill not be the would, which shall pass away;**

**Who shall control my life,**

**Twill not be him who bringeth strife;**

**Who shall my heart belong,**

**Twill not be my friends who shall soon be gone;**

**Who shall I give my all and all,**

**Twill not be Satan who hates us all.**

**So you my ask, "Whom do you give your treasures to,"**

**For this my friend is easy to give an answer to,**

**For I give them to the One who is true.**

**For my treasures are but petty things,**

**For without the Lord it nothing brings;**

**Why waste my life in sin's death way,**

**When I may be used of God this day.**

**Go ahead my friends, give Satan all for his strategy,**

**For it will someday bring you nothing but tragedy;**

**But wait dear people, don't let life's desires take you down a tragic road when there is a better way,**

**For just in a prayer's reach is a Savior who died for us one day;**

**And I hope one day my friend we will stand together,**

**And praise God for using our treasures for His perfect and glorious will.**


	7. Chapter 7

A poem written by my mother.

**Some Day**

**How small but great is God's creation;**

**Humans, beasts, and all of nature;**

**What a wonder thought, how man can ruin such wonderful features.**

**"Tear down the church, the homes, and the future," is their cry,**

**And all have done their best to try;**

**But all their efforts is only for a day,**

**For God shall rule a better day.**

**So let the blasphemers uphold their voice,**

**And the mockers proclaim their choice,**

**For what shall become of them that day**

**When God shall judge them for all their ways.**

**So hold on brethren it will not be long,**

**When we shall see Him coming from the throne;**

**When God's creation shall fade away,**

**And God shall rule a better day.**


	8. Chapter 8

A poem written by my mother.

**Dreams**

**As I sit here day by day **

**More things pass by my way**

**The earth starts shaking**

**And my dreams start breaking**

**My world is turning round and round**

**While my life feels always bound**

**I love writing, drama, poems, and acting**

**For these I made my life's surroundings**

**my dreams and goals keeps going down**

**As people look at me so strangely I found**

**But why did God put down inside me an abundance of talent **

**Does He not mean for me to go out and make them all count**

**But as I think of people who has met the call**

**I think of the handicaps such as Beethoven, Helen Keller, and Paul **

**So why do I sit hear in my tears**

**When with God I can overcome my fears**

**Every day I reach out for my dreams and goals**

**But one day they will be in my hand looking as rich as gold.**


	9. Chapter 9

A poem written by my mother.

**My Freedom**

**As a dog in a kennel looking like a log,**

**So I in sin's death way do die.**

**Until one day my master came along,**

**And saw the pitiful dog;**

**He feel in love with my soul,**

**And set the dog free;**

**I followed him home that day**

**And now I abide in His arms of love.**


	10. Chapter 10

This really isn't a poem but I tough I would throw it in here anyway.

Written by my mom.

**My Goals**

**My goal is to be all I can for God.**

** I want to be a missionary or preacher's wife;**

**But if I become a teacher that will be my mission field. **

**I am going to Pensacola Christian College to study Elementary Education.**

**If I could help one child it will be worth it all. Mom says I'm going to college to be poor all my life,**

**But how can you be poor with God on your side.**

**I want to meet a godly man.**

**One who is following God all the way. I want my life to glorify God.**

**There are many things I consider important.**

**But if I had to choose between being in God's will or have all the material possessions I consider important,**

**I 'd like to think I'd chose God's will.**

**I guess this summarizes my life's goals.**

* * *

My mom did fulfill her life goals. She was a missionary, in her own way, in the city I was born in, She taught Sunday school, and she helped more people than I have met. She did all of this while raising me and homeschooling me. She always did what she thought was God's will for her. She was a good example of how a Christian should live their life. I decided to post this in celebration of her birthday (which was a day or two ago), the life that she lived, and her memory. I miss my mom very much, but I know that I will see her again in Heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

Written by my mom.

It's a Christmas poem.

**Sun and Moon's Conversation**

**The sun and the moon sat side by side discussing every day life;**

**The sun points out, "Men complain no matter how much light and heat I give,"**

**The moon readily agreed but added, "At least you are the center, and don't share space with stars."**

**"I'm glad God made me the sun for men are full of strive."**

**"I'm glad God made me the moon for unlike men in darkness I don't live."**

**"Wait listen to the multitude of stars,"**

**"Don't be silly, sun, those are angel's voices you hear;"**

**"They are singing of Jesus' birth, and speaking to shepherds in the field."**

**"Look down at Jesus in a manger, what a glorious sight."**

**"Tomorrow, moon, I'll have the privilege to heat the Lord from the cold chilly night."**

**"And I, the moon, can pass on to him my light."**

**"Moon, did you know that one day that babe will die?"**

**"Yes, and just to save those sinful men."**

**"Oh, what love God hath made known." **


End file.
